How I saved the world more than once
by Supersilver46
Summary: Or in which Hermione learns magic early and develops an affinity for playing a game full of rainbow jellies


"Now Hermione don't go too far!" Hermione's mother called out to Hermione, "We'll be having dinner at around 5, got that?!"

"Okay mom!" Hermione shouted back as she ran off to explore the forest. The trees were the largest Hermione had ever seen, and it seemed like they could stretch on forever. There was a special kind of smell to the forest, she couldn't really explain it, but it was different than how it was in the city she lived with her parents. There was a sort of mysterious vibe the forest gave off, which made it all the more exciting for the young girl to explore.

She had always loved coming here to her father's old home. He never spoke highly of her grandparents, in fact he barely mentioned them at all. It was something to do with how they were obsessed with the supernatural. Whenever her father did speak about them, it would be in an exasperated tone as he talked about past events, he had been tied up in. Like the time they had taken him into a cave searching for a magical lamp which caused them to get lost in the cave for three days, or the time they had scaled up a tower only to find in search of a magical flower, only for him to end up picking up a virus that caused him to be sick for a week, after all he had been through he had developed a bit of a knee jerk reaction to 'magic'.

Whenever they came for the holidays or the summer, she always loved to hear the stories they would come up with. Stories about fighting off evil demons, of finding treasure in the most dangerous dungeons, slaying dragons...They were fun people to be around, but for some reason her father didn't like her talking to them too much. It had something to do with them being really sick, but he never explained more than that.

Recently her grandparents had passed away, and in their will they had given their home to her father. Their other family members were given other things that her father believed were much more valuable than that,

"Rickety old cabin in the middle of nowhere!"

Of course, he would never say that to their other family members, they'd all been angry that he'd gotten the house. And if there was one thing her father liked to do, it was gloat about how much better he was than his cousins. So, to keep up appearances, her father usually got the house ready for holidays before he would call Hermione and her mother to drive to the home. Then the three of them would have the house to themselves for a short while before the rest of their relatives arrived.

Last week, school had finally let out for Summer, and Hermione would be spending most of it at her grandparent's home. Her father usually moaned about the lack of electricity, but Hermione found it really interesting to do things the old-fashioned way. Sure, having a television was nice, and most of the common utilities they had nowadays were part of life for her family. But she needed a break from that stuff every now and then, so she was fine without going with electricity for a week or two.

"So let's see..." Hermione said as she pulled out a compass from her bag, "I think I'll go north for a little bit and then-"

A cool breeze suddenly picked up, and she shivered a little before the breeze died down.

"Meow."

Hermione blinked in surprise as a gray cat suddenly appeared from under a bush. The cat stared at her for a brief few moments before it turned and walked away. It stopped and looked at her again,

"Meow."

"Oh, do you want me to follow you?" Hermione asked. She took a step forward, and the cat suddenly started to dart off into the distance, "Hey wait up!"

Hermione began to chase after the cat, which lead her deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Hey wait, I can't run as fast as you!" Hermione panted as she chased after the cat, "Wait!"

Finally, after minutes of running, the cat finally came to a dead stop in a clearing in the forest. Hermione slowed to a stop and took in deep gulps of air as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow, I've never gotten this deep in the forest before." Hermione said as she looked around, this place seemed different from the rest of the forest. The trees here seemed to be taller than the ones at the entrance of the forest, their leaves seemed to be numerous and they blocked the sunlight which filtered through the leaves. A small patch of sunlight illuminated stone steps that had already shown some signs of wear and tear, with chunks of stone littered the ground and cracks lined the steps. At the top of the stairs, a large red treasure chest sat on the ground.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Hermione asked the cat.

"Meow."

Hermione walked up the steps and pushed with all her strength to open the treasure chest, and eventually she managed to lift the lid off of the treasure chest. She peeked inside to see a small blue armor resting inside the chest alongside a large book. Hermione reached inside the treasure chest and pulled out the book, the title read, 'All you need to know about magic and popping Puyos!'


End file.
